The present invention relates to portable computer apparatus. Portable computer apparatus is generally powered by batteries. One problem with conventional batteries is that total battery life must be balanced against weight. For instance, it would be possible to build a portable computer apparatus that could operate continuously for a month. However, the weight of batteries required would deprive the computer of its portability.
The displays of portable computers are relatively power-hungry, particularly in the case of back-lit LCDs. This problem has been addressed by providing a display timeout function whereby the display is turned off if no user inputs are received for a predetermined period.
Another proposed solution is given in EP-A-0 474 231. The document proposes shrinking the displayed image if no user inputs are received for a predetermined period. Consequently, the power demanded by the display is reduced.
A disadvantage of this approach is that the whole of the display must be used when a user is inputting commands or data, regardless of whether the full display is necessary for the task in hand.
It is an aim of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of prior art portable computer apparatus.